1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projectile-forming charge including a housing, an explosive charge, a detonator device, and an insert.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
From the disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 4,590,861, commonly assigned to the assignee of this application, there has become known a projectile-forming insert. This insert is deformed through the energy of an explosive into a compact and inherently stable airborne projectile. For the utilization of projectile-forming charges against battle tanks, the components of the charge are so optimized with regard to each other, that a highly-effective projeciile is produced from the insert almost without any loss in material or matter. The effect in the battle tank, in this instance, to a considerable extent results from the formation of a large number of generated secondary splinters or fragments, which are struck out of the relatively thick armoring of the target. However, with respect to their deployment against lightly-armored vehicles, these projectiles are over-dimensioned.
The foregoing is essentially due to the projectile being fired so as to pass through the vehicle without any substantial formation of secondary splinters or fragments.